The Love God
by Lady Crystine Rayne
Summary: In a kingdom that will rip its self apart, a girl is taken by the gods. little did thay know that she would show them all she wasn't what she seemed, and whats this love is blooming in the coldest of places. Gaa/Azumi oc Saku/Sai Naruto/oc yet to come
1. the start

**_The love god_**

A lost story by:

LCR…

don't own CCFF7 or Naruto so no sue me =3

In a time were the world believed in Gods and Goddesses there lived a cruel king and under his command was three brave knights known to the world as the best of the best. The three were of the same order of knights known as SOLDIER first class. One was a cool hearted hero, another was a teacher of sorts for the order, and the last… he found the love of the royal baker worth more then being as big of a hero. The three still serve the crown but questioned it one by one.

The first to question the king's cruelty was the one that had found the love of the goddess. His name was Genesis Rhapsodos, and he was later killed for his actions against the King, but before that he had fallen deeply in love with the king's baker, Mina. She was a beautiful woman with deep green eyes and sunshine blonde hair. Her figure was slender and light but fair and full of grace. They bore a child, a small girl that took much after her mother but had the same hair and sky eyes as her father. Some thing had gone horridly wrong during the birthing process and the woman's life was ended. Deeply grieved for his loss of his love the SOLDER first class Genesis tried so hard to keep his little girl alive. He bagged the Gods to keep her safe from harm every day. As the years went on she grew into a very beautiful woman much like her mother, and she also baked for the king and his son after she was ten or so.

Thus leads us to now, a major festive time of this kingdom. Where the gods and goddesses of love and harvest are honored. The gods and goddesses would descend from the heavens and take their offerings. Normally it was just fruits and wines for the night, but this year was far different. The god of love, Garra, he was no longer happy with his charge of 'playing cupid's role'. He wanted love for himself, but he wanted real love. Not just love because he is a god or he has godly looks. No that is just a hollow lust that would not do for him. So Garra descended down the night before the festival and walked around as a broken poor beggar. Many people looked at him and shunned him away with scorn or disgust. This didn't sit well with him as he ventured farther down the streets. Garra thought of how vain the humans have become, he didn't want that either. He had sat down for a moment when he smelled fresh breads being baked. An amber headed woman splattered with flour popped in view though the window. Happy dancing eyes and a heart-melting smile were the most vibrating features on the girl. She spotted him looking in at her baking and waved with a happy smile opening the window.

"Sir would you like to come in and have dinner with us. It's only me and my father I'm afraid. I had gone and made to much in my excitement." Her voice was like velvet to the ears and her sweet tone was just right. No wonder most of the boys she has met want to have her for their own. Lest that's the word on the streets about this baker girl. Now that Garra has seen her he knows that this may be that one that he helps most others find in the end. He goes in as asked and sees the SOLDIER sitting with a large smile on his face as he waves him in. dinner with the two was…how to say…heart felt. It was easy to see that they loved each other as much as a father and daughter could and were just fine with the two of them. A topic came up by the girl, that the prince yet again tried to approach her with out warning like he had owned her. This caused fury to radiate from the father.

"I will have a word with his father on this matter! If happens again I will rip him apart not caring about the ending for me…you are my only baby girl, Ayra, and I will not stand for you to not be able to chose who it is that you love or who takes your hand!! I won't!" he said almost yelling. There was a saddened look on the girl. It seemed that she didn't like to see her father angered by such things. They seemed to have forgotten that the beggar was there for that moment but then the girl retained her joyful smile and asked the disguised love god if he wanted more to eat. He shock his head no and smiled thanking them both for the lovely meal then left them to speak of there problems all the while thinking that he will take that girl from that self-centered prince. Plans formed with in his mind but he had to clear it with the goddess. Yes he knew that she would let him on some condition that she would have to remain in contact with her father and that he had to test her or something like that.

He grinned as he changed back to his true form and returned to his heavenly home. The jade-eyed god rushed to see the one he would only answer to, Sakura. Sakura was the main love goddess and she was with her pet artist at the moment. She was a very just boss so to say just don't walk in at the wrong time like Garra just did. The pink haired goddess screams and yells could be heard for quite some time. Even the wind god Naruto stopped by just to see Garra get yelled at.

"There is a reason for my rush to see you Sakura…I think I found my lover…but she is a human and I want her tomorrow." He said lowly but it was stern enough that Sakura couldn't refuse him.

"You may but I want a test done with her…humans aren't that loyal with their lovers and I don't want you to be hurt but some human woman. You must not have her see you for at lest three weeks. You must remain invisible to her…no clokes no anything…and I will judge this girl…oh and she must be able to keep in touch with her family…will that do for you panda-kun?" she said with a wink knowing what he would do otherwise. He nodded and then was off getting ready for the next night as well as preparing a place in the human's world for them to start this 'test' so to say.

The dawning day came fast as the SOLDIER woke up and got ready for the new day unknowing that his world was about to be flipped upside down. He woke up his baby girl so they could go too the castle together.

"Sweet heart its dawn we need to go so you can start making breakfast," he said with a coaxing voice. He saw her stir under her bedding then see it fly up and her sit up rubbing her eyes from sleep. She moved sluggishly to find her normal were and her shoes. As she felt for her hair ribbons she found a rare looking flower with a note on it. She began to read it but found that she didn't know the script so she took it with her in hopes that someone there would know. She rushed to her father as she braided her hair for the day the flower and note in her mouth. She walked happily with her father to her job in the castle kitchen. They didn't notice the pair of jade eyes hidden from them as they walked watching them through the morning.

Garra spent the morning following the girl with out ever being seen by the mortal eye. He watched her make all the pastries for the nights events after feeding the house the morning meal. Then she made all the breads and cakes. She even started on the meats but was told to stop before she fell over dead because it was only just mid-day and she was so far ahead she would have to leave the castle for a while, but then he saw something that made his blood boil with anger, the prince was invading on his prize.

The prince was a very much-wanted man for not only his looks, his style and his thrown. This made him rather vain and prissy if he didn't get his way or what he wanted and right now he wants this girl. Well the girl is thinking other wise because she just don't really want him for anything but maybe a friend because of how long she and him have known each other.

"Well now haven't we been hard at work… Did you know that you are to be at the head with your father and me tonight when the gods and goddesses arrive? And you look like… Well just look at yourself, Azumi" the prince said to the girl holding a finely polished platter up so she could see that she was covered in flour and other things, her hair was a mess and she just needed to change her cloths to something more classy then her simple dress and apron.

"Kai your so cruel to me some times…" she said softly as she thought of what to do. All the better dresses she had were her mothers and to be honest she didn't want to ware those. Her eyes grew at the thought of not having a dress for tonight. Garra saw this reaction and knew what he wanted her to ware instantly…

"What's this?" Kai said picking up the flower and note. He knew the scrip written. It was that of the gods, more formerly the ones of love and health, but how did Azumi get her hands on this is what he thought. "dear little one, you took me in with out knowing, a kindness that never fades or fails is what I see, a love I wish to share with you little one, I ask that you do not fear or fret little one, the gods will ask for you tonight. You will return in time, have not fear, remember your family's love is strong…signed Garra the love god," he read the note to Azumi with a angry tone. He threw the note down and glared straight at her with out remorse and yelled "What is this Zumi!? Have you gone and become a hoer of the gods?!! Your mine! You will be my queen one day!!" he said as he grabbed her arm tightly and tugged her away from her work. Her flower crumbled under his vice grip.

"KAI you're hurting me!! Stop please stop!" she cried out trying to get away from him. He was lifted off the ground and thrown down the hallway leaving a shivering Azumi wondering what just happened. She felt warm strong arms around her but seen nothing. She felt safe there with that unknown warmth. Garra couldn't take it anymore and he dealt with that prince in a manner that he wouldn't mess around anymore, though he was grateful that he read the note he wrote for the girl. He never want to see that happen to her again, and if he would touch her again… only the stars would know what he would do to him if Garra found out. He saw Azumi look for what was holding her and a smile creped to his face as he pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek then let her go seeing her father coming, infuriated.

As the SOLDIER came closer he could see his daughter be mistreated by the king's son for the first time. He had heard him way down the hall at that. He also seen him be thrown rather far down the other end of the hall by something that wasn't human, but he was more concerned about his daughter. Genesis hugged her tight then checked the places that Kai had grabbed her for busing but found none.

"Are you ok sweet heart? I seen every thing… your spending the rest of the day with me. I will not have this… this boy defile my daughter before my own eyes just AFTER he had been scolded by his father about this sort of thing!" he said gently taking the girl with him for the rest of the day. Garra decided that now would be the best time to leave her another gift. A dress fit for a goddess rich in blues and silvers. He would have a servant of his deliver it and dress her for him, and he did just that. He left to find a dress that he would like on her. Heading down the hall he took a rich noble men's form as to go look for dresses. He headed out of the castle and down to the seamstress rousing her for her dress designs. She quickly brought out everything she had books with artwork, some dresses in process, and mostly some finished dresses. He looked over all the works and art but few were what he had in mind. Thou there was one finished dress that caught his eye. It was a light blue dress that started to faded at the waist down into a deep midnight blue with silver trimmings around its lower then normal caller and all over the dress it's self in random places. He could just see her in it already, her amber hair pulled up in some sort of cute way with little curls randomly placed around her head, her kindered smile laced with her sky blue eyes would only add to the beauty she would be tonight.

"I'll take that dress…its for someone I hold dear." He said to the seamstress with little emotion but he did pay her handsomely for it with a full bag of gold and silver. He had a servant of his take the dress but not let it be seen till another servant was sent to him. Garra felt that there needed to be something else with her dress. As he strolled down the vender streets he noticed some fine jewelry stands and he looked at them. Not one of them struck his fancy till he seen this simple choker style necklace that had a black velvet band with a pendent that was a large crystal with a small silvery pearl and a small black pearl with a down feather inside it. He picked it up and heard it jingle from the pearls moving around inside the crystal. It was so unique that it fit right on in with the dress so he bought it too. He sent the seconded servant to the girls house and instructed them to fit her in the dress and do up her hair along with anything else to make her look lovely for the night.

The two met up at the girl's house and knocked. Her father answered the door and looked at the two oddly.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a semi-sour tone. He wasn't all that happy at the moment because of what had happened earlier that day. The two stuttered slightly as they spoke to him saying that they were sent to aid his daughter with a dress fitting.

"Who sent you two?" he asked quizzically unsure of this. The two answered him saying, "We can not say, sir. He asked us not to speak of his name or face but he did say that he will be at the festival tonight, and that you know of him very well. And he isn't Kai…" they shivered saying the prince's name

Genesis was confused at who it could be but he knew his daughter had cried three times already about a dress tonight saying that she just can't were her mother's dresses, so he let them in and called out for Azumi. "Azumi, sweetheart, come here there are two people that have a dress for you to see…some one kind enough has sent it, and it wasn't Kai"

Azumi came down from the loft that was above the kitchen and entry space. She looked puffy eyed and sad. She had been reading a story about a god that fell in love with a human; she wished it to happen to her. To fall in love, such a double-edged blade. Sway but a little and it's all just blood running down stream.

"I'm here daddy. Are those two them?" she asked looking over at the oddly dressed pare. She did see that one of them had the dress and she walked to them after her father nodded for her questions answers. She was handed the dress so she could look at it. It was beautiful to say the lest. Then she was handed a necklace that was just as the dress was. She looked to her father and smiled softly

"I really like them daddy…may I ware them tonight?" she asked her father who was stunned but thankful. He nodded again and the three retreated towards her room for the time that it took for her to be put in it and have her hair done. She walked out and smiled at her father turning around in a circle then bowing like a lady of the court would have. The slight jingle of the necklace and the smile it made on his daughter's face made it worth the wait and wonder.

"You look like a goddess tonight my little song bird…" he said with one of the biggest smiles he has ever used before her. "You two did a wonderful job with her and I thank you and who ever it was that sent this dress…I am in his debt truly," Genesis bowed and showed them out trying to give them some coins for there troubles but they refused them saying it was nothing and they won't need the coins. He looked at them funny but it was their choice and he wouldn't push it. He returned to his daughter having the oddest feeling that she wouldn't be coming back form this event, but as soon as it came it was gone as he gazed at her. Memories of his love flooded his mind, the love and passion that they shared; it was almost too much for him. Alas he would not share that side with the little one just yet.

"Daddy? Can we go now? I really want to see the goddess Sakura this year. I heard form a lot of the third class that she would be coming down this year," she said with excitement. She really had never seen the goddesses or the gods come down cause she had always been in the back selling her breads and baked goods, but now she had been called up to the top by her father…requested rather by one of the goddesses or gods. How couldn't she be so excited? Her father smiled and nodded holding out his hand for her.

"My lady, might I have the honor of escorting you?" he played with his daughter some before the next act was to begin in her life with out him, though he didn't know. The young lady giggled and took her father's arm curtsying.

"Why, your so kind, sir. I thank you for such an act of kindness" she played right back as they walked out the door and to the center of town, which isn't all that far away from there street. They soon reached ware they were supposed to be finding it starting to get cluttered rather fast. They made a mad dash for their seats. They sat next to each other. The hero was next to her father and the teacher with his 'puppy' was sitting next to Azumi.

"Uncle Angeal! Uncle Sehpy! I missed you guys! Why haven't you been by to see me?" the girl complained slightly but then was all giggles. "Zack, you puppy, how has your training been?" she asked and started to converse with him. Kai was right in front of Azumi but she didn't even notice him. All Kai could do was stair at the girl before him in a lustful hunger. She was driving him mad with this game of hers. She is sweet then she refuses to give him that of which he needs so badly. Tonight he was going to make her his weather or not it was her wish or the gods.

The time had come the gods and goddess appeared with masked faces. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Hello all! I am the goddess that demeans over all love and all I ask of you is…a girl…she has received a flower, note, dress, and a necklace from a god that is under me at the moment…this girl is a gift to be noted from her kindness and her caring nature. It's a true pity that I can't say the same about most of you as well…" she said in a odd tone as she stepped down to Azumi. Flowers sprouted from her steps as she stood behind her father and spoke something in his ear. He nodded and looked at his daughter for the last time for a short while. Then the goddess stepped behind Azumi and spoke again, "Little Azumi…will you take to the call of the gods? Think hard on this little one because you will not be able to return to your life here if you do. Your life will change, as new things will be awakened to you about your past, present, and future." She stopped then and waited for her choice.

Azumi flushed brightly as she felt all eyes on her. She mumbled softly that she needed time to think and Sakura smiled saying that it was ok, and walked on. Only a few of the gods and goddess asked for anything from the people mainly because of what Sakura had said. As the night went on there was much drinking, music, dancing, and just having fun. Azumi just sat there thinking of what to do. She didn't want to leave her father and her friends but she just couldn't deny the gods…could she? No she couldn't not after today with Kai…

Gaara had been not that far from Azumi whole night. He walked over to her and said, "Would you like to dance, little one?" Azumi had turned and smiled softly nodding. Gaara grinned under his mask knowing that she had caught on.

"Are you the one that had this dress sent to me?" she asked as he led her to ware they could dance alone. Gaara just nodded. His jade eyes could be seen though his mask, they sparkled with an unknown gleam. Azumi started to feel herself get lost in those eyes.

"Thank you, sir" she said softly and was corrected by the one that just stood before her putting her hands in the right places and led them into a slow dance. "Gaara…my name is Gaara…" he said softly to her as they started to dance. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Azumi as they danced.

"Might I ask why you all are masked?" she finely let the one question slip out of her mouth so softly that Gaara who was right next to her had trouble hearing it. She didn't understand why they were masked or really why she was dancing with one of them. What did she do to be wanted so badly? She wanted to ask but her mind kept those words locked tight from her mouth.

"You are going to be tested and aren't aloud to see what we look like until we all are back to our home…that is if you wish to take to our call…" he said simply, but then pulled her closer and whispered in her ear so gently, "I have seen what he would do to you if you were to stay here…the prince will become your death, but not in body…in your heart. I was the one that removed him form you today and I will do it again if you want me to. I see a woman before me that is rare. It's not often that true kindness is shared to any, even if the person is in turmoil and or pain." Gaara turned her around and took to her back continuing the dance and talking with her next to her ear.

"You can't see our faces because we want to see if your love is the same as your kindness or is it saved for that one that you know will find you one day… or maybe he has already found you and you just don't know…I know your bonds with your father are strong as iron. Will your lover have that same closeness in heart?" he stopped for a moment already wishing he didn't have to ware this mask.

Azumi took his words to heart and wondered if what she thought she felt was real back at the moment with Kai. Then it was back with the note it was saying mostly the same things that Gaara was saying now.

"You said that it was you that kept Kai off of me, right?" she paused and waited for his nod then continued on "So, did you hold me after words?.. and kiss my cheek," She flushed as she said the second part quieter then she started. Gaara was caught of guard and his cheeks matched hers but couldn't be seen.

"Yes," he said simply not slowing the dancing any more then they had as he rested his chin on her shoulder closing the gap between them. He closed his eyes embedding the feeling of her warmth mingling with his in his mind.

Azumi felt safe again in this god's arms although there was a large tint of pink over her face. With this all in mind she didn't need to talk anymore about weather or not she should say yes or no.

"Gaara-kun I have my answer now…but I do have one last question. Will you be around me while I'm doing this test thing?" she said look down as if ashamed of asking him to do such a thing. For a moment something popped into her mind that she had read something about a god named Gaara that was one a shikigami then he became a war god, but is this the same Gaara from her stories? As soon as the thought entered her mind it was gone with out a trace.

Gaara's was glad she asked that and grinned under his mask again. He nodded adding, "Why would I deny such a sweet and smart girl? I will be VERY close to you during your trials."

She smiled softly and nodded saying, "Ok, I will go with you and the other gods and goddesses but I have to talk to my father." She didn't want to leave with a broken heart from not saying goodbye to her father. She turned around in his arms and danced again with the god before her. Azumi did follow Gaara's lead and closed the gap between them resting her head on his shoulder and chest closing her eyes happy to feel so safe for ones with someone other then her father or her friends.

Soon though, the tender dance the two shared was to be broken by a very jealous prince that had just found his little Zumi in the arms of another. He was seeing red as he approached them. Darkened, hateful, and venomous flooded from his mouth "You little bitch! I see that you are happy with being the gods plaything! You deny what you know would be more then any of those heathen gods could ever be?! I'm giving you a chance to live not as a baker girl but as a queen damnit, yet you deny me of what I need… what I have wanted for so long! No I don't want or need a hore like you…how in hells name are you kind or caring?! You have shown me no compassion, NONE!" he yelled so it would be heard very clearly.

Azumi felt cold even though she was still in Gaara's arms. She looked at them for a second seeing that they had gotten paler as if he was out is the snow for a few hours with out proper clothing. He was the one that was making her cold. She looked at his eyes and seen him glaring at Kai with the deadliest death glare she had ever seen. She shivered just looking at it and hoped that she never had to receive it. She felt his arms fall to have his hands just barely holding on to her wrists. Then he leaned forward whispering in her ear.

"Little one, do you want me to remove this spoiled prince from you? I will without mercy if you wish it, little one…" Gaara said keeping his glare locked on Kai who was to full of himself to know that he was in over his head in shit. He seen the girl nod and Gaara grinned under the mask, that he was happy now that he had. Gaara leaned back up from her ear and let the girl go stepping in front of her and towards Kai. Everything under his feet turned to sand and was moving with him towards the prince. Before long there was enough sand to cover the boy completely and he said to him; " do you know why not many dare to defy me?… there isn't much in the way of godly powers that I haven't had, and you invoked the worst of them all, my friend. You will die. .just not here. No you lucked out on this day…" Gaara used the sand to pick up Kai and replaced him at the other side of the festival leaving just Azumi and him at the quiet spot they were at. He looked over at the girl seeing how timid she had become before him. He followed her eyes to ware he had stepped and seen the dead holes that were left in his wake. The sand returned to the holes and he left it like that returning to Azumi.

"I didn't want you to see that side of me, little one, forgive me," Gaara said softly. She looked up at the god seeing that the coldness was gone from his eyes, her hands timidly reached out and touched his finding them again warm, she also went closer and hugged the god remembering the stories she read about him. She smiled thinking that they were true. She could feel her body resist her, from all the work she had done already today, from a lot of movements. Azumi's eyes slowly started to close as she held on to the god, which held her close watching her start to drift off. Gaara looked over at Sakura who had been watching him closely while he had been with the girl that he picked up and laid her down letting her use him as a pillow.

"you are bold panda-kun…she hasn't shown any resistance to you yet though. If I were to put you as a human with her, I'd say that you and her would be the match from heaven but I have to take this more critical then that…but I do like her and you together. Did she give you an answer before she fell asleep?" Sakura said as she as she moved towards the odd god and his choice prize. She seen him nod yes and said "I take it as a yes?" another nod was her answer. The love goddess smiled and left the two alone for the time being.

* * *

LCR~ ok wow its been along time. ahh brings back memorys!! anyways please reviwe i'd love to know wather or not to continue on this or not.

REVV~ yeah she wants to know!! =3

LCR~*smacks Revv over the head* i thought i put you in your cage you wolf...bad boy!

REVV~ sorry i had to =3 anyways REVIWE please it saves me from LCR's pyhco-ness


	2. Chapter 2

"You are bold panda-kun…she hasn't shown any resistance to you yet though. If I were to put you as a human with her, I'd say that you and her would be the match from heaven but I have to take this more critical then that…but I do like her and you together. Did she give you an answer before she fell asleep?" Sakura said as she as she moved towards the odd god and his choice prize. She seen him nod yes and said "I take it as a yes?" another nod was her answer. The love goddess smiled and left the two alone for the time being.

Genesis walked away from the women that would often crowd around him in hopes that he would sweep them off their feet. He looked at ware his daughter had sat for a vast amount of the festival thinking finding her just not there. Fear and worry took hold of the young father as he franticly searched for his baby. He spotted the prince, which held a very pressing obsession with his daughter, seeming to have been thrown from a very far distance away. Genesis assumed that his little Azumi was in that direction. He moved up the hillside silently wondering what was indeed up there; in witch he was taken back by. There, a god was sitting calmly playing with his daughter's hair as she slept using his leg as a pillow. He had seen the god look at him with a blank look as he motioned for him to move closer to the god.

"You're the little one's father, right?" Gaara said as his eyes focused on the man that he had on some odd occasions had helped in battle. He heard the father say yes and then Gaara continued on.

"She had told me that she would take to our call…I'm the true one to blame, though I am why she was called to live in the heavens. Love as of late has been a hard thing to come by, but she is something rare and very precious to many. I don't know of the pain that she will feel when she will be apart from you but I know that you will be welcome to visit anytime you please with out informing ahead of time." Gaara looked down at Azumi with a loving gaze that also held a slash of sorrow, and Genesis could see it all. He understood all to well what the ex war god was talking about. She was a gift and that was for sure.

"Curious as of how you, a god that has been in many different roles along your span of time, have found this young girl as to be 'the one' that you want to keep? As fathers I worry for her hearts as I do for her body, will you treat her with the love you are hoping that she will bestow you?" Genesis asked with a slightly shaky voice. It's not often that someone is able to question the motives of the gods with out the wrath of one crashing down on him or her. He seen the humor dance though the god's eyes and heard him say;

"Just as you to your lovely baker, I will treat her just the same… if that is what she would want. I will not force her into anything out of her own will. That was one of my set rules set by Sakura-chan,"

* * *

_A girl runs through the wood. Silvery tears streamed down her fair, rosy cheeks. Dark crimson wounds flow with blood like little rivers, crashing down to the ground. Time to her seemed to stand still. Bright blue orbs for eyes shined with fear and tears. Hair golden amber tainted with crimson. Tattered clothes tore more with every branch or brush she ran past. The girl ran faster as she heard her name so hauntingly called in the wood. __**HE**__ was coming after her. _

"_My sweet angel… Why do you run?" His sickening sweet mocking voice sounded closer and closer. She knew she wouldn't escape this mad man…No. He is no man. __**HE**__ was an obsessed demon. A sinner! Dark crimson hair and fangs flashed before her eyes _

"_You can't run, my sweet. I will find you" he said with a sweetly sick grin. Jade eyes gazed at the girl with a claming hunger and lust. _

"_Your mine" he said again as his talon-like hands clasped around her, bruised and bleeding arms. No sound came from the girl as she cried on, on trapped as she was. The demon's lips crashed against hers in a brutal kiss. The Girl wished for it to end but it never would. He, the sinner, held her in a vice like grip the softened after a short time. He let play a softened look across his face. _

"_Why is it that you fear me?" his voice seemed as though he was torn and forced the words from his mouth. The girl would never believe the mask of his face even if it WAS real. _

"_You're a monster! Why can't you leave me be?!" she murmured in trying to keep from tears. A true and deep sadness plagued the devil's eyes_

"_I thought you could see past that… like before…" He released her and stood idle. The amber haired girl saw this as her chance to run, her chance to escape, but found her legs unwilling to move and her eyes transfixed on the demon before her. _

"_Before?..." The question rang clear in the night. Darkly rimed eyes stared blankly at the girl. _

"…_You were just little then…" he said covering up the marking over his eye and gave a sad look in hopes of remembrances. The girl looked at him oddly then her bright blue eyes widened _

"_I remember you…but why…How?" she faltered and fatigue took its strong hold over her worn down body._

_In a moment's glance, the demon so tenderly scooped up the weak girl with a stony expression. Deadly jade eyes flashed around almost daring any one to take his prize away from him now. As those eyes glanced down at the blond before he would move again he noted how weak and soft she really was. A song could be heard from the low hums of the demon as he carried the girl to his lair lavished in wines, tans, and brown colors. It was almost as if it was a castle fit for ten kings. The hums of the demon lulled the girl into a deeper slumber as she curled towards his warmth for the time. For both of them it was a time of remembrance of the past shared between them. Those light hearted days of innocence with out care of if you're a demon or a human. The demon took the girl into his privet chambers laid her down on his bed and took the remaining tatters of cloth off of her battered frame and gazed at the wounds that he had been the cause of. A deep feeling of sorrow and pain carved at his darkened heart. He gently grazed a finger over one of the deeper cuts on her thigh feeling the blood run down. The warm feeling of the thick liquid coating his finger caused a shockingly crav-able sensation to rake down his spine. Those jade eyes now found it safe enough to show his worry and lust. Those strong arms lifted again the girl to his chest as he cradled her towards the bathroom not far from the bed that was now bloodied and messed. He started a nice warm bath with strawberry scented bubbles for the girl. He held her close as if he would lose her forever if he let go. He could only remember how they became so close at first even if they only knew each other for a short amount of time…_

* * *

Azumi's hands moved to cling to the love god's clothing. Her dreams were so vivid that it almost scared her awake as she turned her head closer to Gaara's hip. She moaned softly in her sleep as her dreams changed from one to another.

* * *

_In the mid-day a small girl and her father walked down a road with fond smiles. The father was a world known SOLDIER first class. He loved to take his only daughter out to his hometown for the apple gatherings there. The small girl carried a small basket of three apples and sang her favorite lullaby along with her father as they were heading back to his house. They stopped and discarded the bushel and basket for the day on the front porch and went inside. _

_"Daddy can I play out side for a while before its dark?" she asked softly. Her clear blue eyes big and bagging. The father smiled and sighed nodding his head and pointed to the door. It didn't take long for the small girl to run out the door hearing her father yell out to be back before nightfall._

_She ran through some of the thick trees in the back yard laughing till she fell down a steep hill and rolled into a cave looking place. Thick vines and brush covered the seals and warnings everywhere, not that she could read them yet. The girl sniffled at her scraped knee but then became transfixed on the small path before her leading into a dimly lit area. Sand. There was sand everywhere on the ground and a large box that seemed to be slightly opened._

"Hellow..." she said in a soft child like voice looking around with aw. She saw a boy sitting down among the sand and the box. Tears streamed down from darkly rimmed pale jade eyes that starred up at her blue ones. Pain. Pain was all she could see in the boy and it made her sad.

_"Are you ok?" she asked softly as she squatted down before the boy. She smiled fondly with out fear._

_Then said to the boy "your so alone I'll be here for you anytime of the day. I'mma gonna be your friend ok?" _

~LCR~

I know it took so long for me to update but I'm working from a 12 year old computer and transferring data from it to another that has internet…its been very hard to think up of anything while in collage but I'z be tryin'! Lol

Revv~ well you did have this for a while just never posted it or transfer it over girly

LCR~ shut up I know but it is hard to find time now a days so ppls don't be mad at me if it takes me forever and a day to post again and please review or something to know that I'm loved lol T-T or at least liked in some sort of way. Anything


	3. NOTICE

LCR~ Well I must say that it has been a trying year for me. Though I wish to continue this story it will take time to regain ideas I once had for this plot. In the mean time I wish to take time and ask my Viewers to PM or review with their idea for what's to come with our beloved Gaara and his gang of buddies…

Revv~ didn't you have something in mind with Sasori jumping in or something?

LCR~ no…..…...….0.0

Revv~ liar liar skirt on fire!

LCR~ the phrase is pants on fire not skirt, pup! Anyways please I and my doggy here are awaiting your answers

Revv~ She had been attacked by the blot bunnys in her sleep again and has three storys started and almost ready to be posted. So please stay tuned kiddys lol


End file.
